What you might not know?
by Crazychris13
Summary: Sakura is a shy girl with a sad past she is part of the long forgotten Haruno clan. In which only the Uchiha Clan and the Hokage know of there secret. Join Sakura as she deals with a new boarding school, friends and her long forgotten past she has tried s
1. What!

**What you might not know**

By CrazyChris13

**CC13: Hey Readers! Here's my unfinished Romantic/Comedy story staring Sasuke and Sakura.**

**Itachi: _waves arms rapidly_ Warning! May not contain funny comedy, due to author's lack of comedic humor. If you want a funnier story checkout some of these fan fictions… **

…

**-Ninja Love **by narutofreak14

**SUMMARY: **While taking a vacation to Disneyland, Neji and Shikamaru decides to make a bet about Tenten and Ino. Pairings: Naruto x Hinata, Sasuke x Sakura, Neji x Tenten, Shikamaru x Ino.

**-"Dating for Dummies" **by Lil-Fluffy-Chan

**Summary:** Kakashi's a bit bored of the no romance between the Rookie nine and Konoha period. What to do, what to do? Give dating tips…? Oh the horror…

-**Easter Egg Hunting **By: Aoi-Yasha

**Summary: **Team Gai and the Rookie Nine go in for the ultimate, head to head, show-down... Easter Egg Hunting. mostly NejiXTen, with ShikaXIno, NaruXHina, SasuXSaku. Aoi

-**Missy, I'll Make a Girl Out of You **by Ruru Kitsuneko.

Sasuke gets enrolled by Itachi in an all girls school as a practical joke. Itachi's betting he won't last four years without turning gay. Can Sasuke prove him wrong?

…

**CrazyChris13: Hey What did you say Itachi? _Eyes start turning red with anger_ You are so hurtful _Starts crying _What you don't think I'm funny? _Full force crying now_**

**Itachi: No…No…No! _Goes over to her and pats back her back _I think your funny, just some people don't find your type of humor as funny as me.**

**CC13: Really… You think I'm funny …_Stops crying_**

**Itachi: Yeah…_face turns red_**

**CC13: HAHA! Got Ya! _Starts laughing uncontrollably_**

**Itachi: What! _Eyes go Sharingan starts chasing a laughing CC13 _No one trick UCHIHA ITACHI and gets away with it.**

**Sasuke: Haha! _evil laugh_**

**Sakura: _Sigh_Now back to our story…**

Summary

Sakura (OC for the first part) is a shy girl with a sad past; she is part of the long forgotten Haruno clan. In which only the Uchiha Clan and the Hokage know of there secret. Join Sakura as she deals with a new boarding school, friends and her long forgotten past she has tried so hard to forget.

Chapter 1… Why?

Sakura Haruno, of the Haruno Clan head family. Sakura was unfortunately born with the traits of the Haruno head family (Cherry blossom pink hair, pale skin and green eyes), this is unfortunate because it means Sakura is treated like a bomb that might go off at any moment if handle wrong, so basically she's ignored. Sakura has had a hard childhood from not having any friends to losing someone very important to her. All this is why Sakura is a very sad, shy person. But this all change with one phone call…

' **As Sakura sat on the plush sofa in her living room. Her mom was in the kitchen running back and forth with a cordless phone press to her ear while she washed dishes and checked her day planner and Address book. As her mom did this Sakura wondered who was so important for her mom to be almost cutting herself to death, while trying to wash a knife and keep the phone from falling into the sudsy dishwater. "Yes, Yes… Uh-ha…Ok…" This was her Moms whole conversation for the 15mins she'd had been on the phone. " Oh really…well good for her…. yes very proud…oh 15…yes…. Oh very good… I'll get a pen." Franticly her mom looked for a pen and a notepad, as she did this her hands dripped soapy water on the floor. Finally she found what she had been looking for and started to write down what the strange person on the phone was telling her. With a few occasional 'Yeses… Oks…Come again' s….' She was soon said her good-byes to the mysterious person on the phone and returned to her now suddless dishwater. After a couple painful seconds with only the sweaking sounds of the dishes did Sakura ask who was on the phone, but the only reply was the clanking of the dishes. Soon after a large uncomfortable pause her mom said something "Sakura, I know it might be painful but do you remember back when you were 8,and your brother went off to Konaha academy?" "Uh huh…" Sakura nodded solemnly. "Well" …Her mom began again… "Miss. Hyuuga's daughter, Hinata, is going to Konaha academy this coming September and I thought it would good if you would attend it too, to take your mind off things." Her mom continued, " It would also be good for your training, you would be learning more then me or your father could teach you and---" " But mom… I don't… think," Sakura interrupted. "Sakura… I know it will be hard, but honey you have to move on, ever since your brothers passing you have been different," her mom paused, treading carefully, she began again. "I know you loved Sai but you can't go on like this, solemn… emotionless… this isn't you." Her mom sighed thinking of the pass few years. "Besides you never talk to anyone anymore and you wear sweats all the time, you're an amazing beautiful young lady, and your just not being true to yourself grieving all the time like this. So do you see my point? Maybe this will be a good thing, going to that school, it will help you work over your feelings about your brother and this shyness you have develop because of those feelings, So your going!." Her mom feeling proud of how she approached that conversation, started to go back to finishing her dishes. When she heard Sakura slam the door. "She'll thank me one day", smiled Sakura's mom sadly as she thought about her son and how he thanked her. ** One day… just like her brother… 

**Hey thanks for reading the first chapter of my story! It means a lot to me! So please feel free to review! I love reviews! _Smiles big anime smile. _Please don't hesitate to give ideas, ask a question or tell me what you think about my story (please don't be to harsh, I'm working on it, I'm trying keep my character like their original personalities). But please don't assume anything about the story, I know that's a lot to ask, but please don't because this story will have a lot of twists and turns in it (different parings and certain events that might shock you. And if you're not a fan of the normal pairings then you should read this story anyways, because I not stuck on the normal pairing I might change it up. So Read on fellow Naruto lovers! Read on!**

-Crazychris13


	2. New Friends

.comWhat you might not know 

By: Crazychris13

**CC13: Hi! It's me! So how'd you like the story? big anime smile**

**Itachi:I bet they hated it! Hahaha! I love being evil!**

**CC13: You're so weird Itachi! Sticks tongue out at him**

**Itachi: No one sticks there tongue out at me! I'm an Uchiha! I'm better then all of you! Announces in microphone. Hahaha! weird superior laugh**

**CC13: Well if your betters then all of us then, can you do this? Points to a 100 mile away wooden pole with a target painted on it **

**Itachi: do what? **

**CC13: This…throws a kunai knife towards it and hits it middle dead on**

**Itachi: you bet! Sharingan activation sounds.**

**CC13: You can't use that do it with out the Sharingan! If you can…Hahaha! evil smile**

**Itachi: Whatever! tries and fails I wasn't ready yet…**

**Sakura: Uhhh…. Ya… This could go on for awhile so we better continue with the story…**

Chapter 2… New friends

Sakura is a shy girl with a sad past, she is part of the forgotten Haruno Clan. Only the Uchiha Clan, Hyuuga Clan and the Hokage know of there secret. Join Sakura as she deals with a new boarding school, friends and the darkness in her past she has tried so hard to forget.

'Sakura…. Sakura-Chan…' 

'_**I'll miss you'**_

'_**Don't worry I'll be back soon…'**_

_**Nii-Chan! Nii- Chan! **_

Don't leave me! "Ummm… Excuse me… Ms…" "Nii-Chan! Exclaimed Sakura as she suddenly woke up. "Oh I'm so sorry about that" Said Sakura in a embarrassed tone as she spotted a girl standing in the door way of the train compartment. "Sorry" Said Sakura going redder each moment as she tried to think of something to say. "Wou… would you li..like to sit with…with me?" Stuttered Sakura in barely a whisper. "O.K…"Said the strange girl in the door way happily. As she sat down on the seat opposite of her Sakura examined the girl, she was about the same age as herself (about 16), with a small build, a cute little short bob of dark hair and lightly colored, almost translucent (white), eyes. Everything about this girl was cute… so cute Sakura was so caught up in looking at her that she completely forgot she was staring at her. And was only aware of her staring when the girl spoke up. "Ummm… So my name is Hyuuga Hinata.' The girl said trying to make an uncomfortable moment better, is this your first year at 'KA', I've never seen you on the train before?" 

"Ummm…y…yes," whispered an anxious Sakura as played with her fingers. _WAIT! Did she say her last name was Hyuuga? _Thought Sakura as she shrunk in to the cornerSo it was your mom's fault, "mumbled Sakura. "Did you say something?" Asked Hinata, who now curious of this strange new shy girl. "Oh no… Ummm… m…my na…na…name…Ummm…is…is …Ha…Haruno… Haruno Sakura." Said a now really uncomfortable Sakura. '_Man why'd mom make me go to this stupid school, I'm just not comfortable with social interactions_.' After that uncomfortable moment, a few minutes of uncomfortable silence and many failed tries at communication fallowed, so soon Hinata gave up and joined Sakura in deep silence. After what seem like decades of silence the compartment door opened and two boys about 16 walk in and broke the silence. As Sakura looked around for the cause of the noise, she was taken aback to the sight that she was beholding that very moment. There in the doorway were the most handsome two boys she'd had ever seen. The boys were totally different, like ying and yang, but both were equally as handsome as the other in there own way. The boy on the left was short with spiky blonde hair and the most beautiful sea blue eyes she had ever seen, this was all top off with a big goofy grin between three little whickers like scars on ether side of his face. The other guy was a little more mature in his looks compare to the goofi-inmature sort of look the other guy held. The guy on the right was taller then his companion, and with his creamy complexion, spiky black hair, and shocking onyx eyes. He was the very definition of dark, tall and handsome. Both boys stood in the doorway of the train compartment. " Hey Hinata-chan! Whose your friend?" Said the blonde boy as he sat down next to Hinata. "Oh…Ummm… My named is Sa…Sa…Sakura." Sakura (who had just notice she was staring) said uncomfortably as she held out her hand for him to shake. " Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan! Said Naruto happily as he got up and when over to his friend, not noticing Sakura's hand, at this point Sakura quickly put her hand back down. "My name is Uzamaki Naruto, and this Cold Bastard over here is Sasuke-teme."He said happily as he put hand on his Friends shoulder. "I'm Hinata-Chan's Boyfriend," he said in a cutsey voice as he blew a kisses to Hinata who in return turn red and looked away. And all throughout this moment, Sakura notice Sasuke looking at her coldly. Naruto must of notice it too, because at that moment he started pushing Sasuke and saying (yelling) "Come on Sakura move over so Sasuke-Teme can sit with you. "Come Teme go sit with Sakura-Chan, you know you want to. " So soon they were all seated, Hinata came up with an idea," How about we tell her how we met each other." Apparently Naruto understood her because after she said that he suddenly yelled excitedly "Yeah, Yeah! Let's do that!" and I think this cold bastard over here should start us off, said Naruto pointing rapidly at Sasuke. Sasuke, who was now glaring dangerously at Naruto, just gave a cold "No" and brought his gaze back to the floor. "Well! If Teme over here isn't goin' to tell the story, I guess I'll have to! Naruto said smiling. "Well the story goes like this…

"Nine years ago…"

Sorry for the keeping you guys hanging like that, but I want you to read the next chapter and hopefully this will help!


End file.
